millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Series 12 (Germany)
It is twelfth season of Wer wird Millionär?, German version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. Hosted by Günther Jauch. Top Prize was €1.000.000. Starting from season 9, contestants are offered two game formats: classic with three lifelines, or risk with four lifelines (in this case the contest has €500 minimum amount only). Lifelines In this season three (in classic) or four (in risk) lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Ask the Audience * Ask One of the Audience (or "Additional Joker"), but only one safe haven (€500). Episodes * Episode 1+2 (27th August 2010) * Episode 3+4 (3rd September 2010) * Episode 5 (6th September 2010) * Episode 6+7 (10th September 2010) * Episode 8 (13th September 2010) ? (?) * Episode 9+10 (17th September 2010) * Episode 11 (20th September 2010) Jessica (€16.000) Stephan Reich (€32.000) Barbara Carl-Mast (€200, continued) * Episode 12 (27th September 2010) Barbara Carl-Mast (€125.000) Svenja Hering (€32.000, continued) * Episode 13 (1st October 2010) Svenja Herring (?) ? (€1.000, continued) * Episode 14 (4th October 2010) ? (€32.000) Bastian Bielendorfer (€8.000, continued) * Episode 15 (8th October 2010) * Episode 16 (11th October 2010) * Episode 17 (15th October 2010) * Episode 18 (18th October 2010) * Episode 19 (25th October 2010) * Episode 20 (29th October 2010) * Episode 21 (1st November 2010) * Episode 22 (5th November 2010) * Episode 23 (8th November 2010) * Episode 24 (12th November 2010) * Episode 25 (15th November 2010) * 21st Celebrity Special (18th November 2011) Ina Müller (€125,000) Büllent Ceylan (€125,000) Stephanie zu Guttenberg (€500,000) Jens Lehmann (€125,000) * Episode 26 (19th November 2010) * Episode 27 (22nd November 2010) * Episode 28 (26th November 2010) * Episode 29 (29th November 2010) * Episode 30 (6th December 2010) * Episode 31 (10th December 2010) * Episode 32 (13th December 2010) * Episode 33 (20th December 2010) Malte Schlichting (€ 16.000) Kai Demmich (€ 0 - lost on € 500) Thomas Jares (€ 500, will continue on 3rd January 2011) * Episode 34 (3rd January 2011) * Episode 35+36 (7th January 2011) * Episode 37 (10th January 2011) * Episode 38+39 (14th January 2011) * Episode 40 (17th January 2011) * Episode 41 (21st January 2011) * Episode 42 (24th January 2011) * Episode 43 (28th January 2011) * Episode 44 (31st January 2011) * Episode 45 (4th February 2011) * Episode 46 (11th February 2011) Tobias Rieken (€ 16.000 - lost on € 32.000) Kai Demmich (€ 16.000) Malte Schlichting (€ 200, continued) * Episode 47 (14th February 2011) Malte Schlichting (€ 500.000, will continue on 28th February 2011) * Episode 48 (18th February 2011) * Episode 49 (21st February 2011) * Episode 50 (28th February 2011) Malte Schlichting (€ 1.000.000) Tobias Rieken (€ 2.000, continued) * Episode 51 (4th March 2011) * Episode 52 (7th March 2011) * Episode 53 (11th March 2011) * Episode 54 (14th March 2011) * Episode 55 (18th March 2011) * Episode 56 (21st March 2011) * Episode 57 (28th March 2011) * Episode 58 (1st April 2011) * Episode 59 (4th April 2011) * Episode 60 (8th April 2011) * Episode 61 (11th April 2011) * Episode 62 (15th April 2011) * Episode 63 (18th April 2011) * Episode 64 (29th April 2011) * Episode 65 (2nd May 2011) * Episode 66+67 (6th May 2011) * Episode 68 (9th May 2011) * Episode 69+70 (13th May 2011) * Episode 71 (16th May 2011) * Episode 72+73 (20th May 2011) * Episode 74 (23rd May 2011) * Episode 75+76 (27th May 2011) * 22nd Celebrity Special (30th May 2011) Wildecker Herzbuben (€125,000) Barbara Schöneberger (€1,000,000) Maria Hofl-Riesch (€125,000) Steffen Hallaschka (€125,000) * Episode 77 (6th June 2011) Category:German series